Kaléidoscope en noir et blanc
by Hetep-Heres
Summary: Ou l'introduction d'un élément extérieur comme prétexte à explorer les réflexions des personnages qu'on connait... Quand dans un groupe de personnes arrive une nouvelle tête, il y a toujours des réactions. Même si le nouveau venu essaie de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les pensées de différents personnages, serviteurs comme maîtres, sur une nouvelle et discrète employée à Downton.
1. Daisy

**Daisy**

_Elle flanque tout de même un peu la chair de poule…_

Daisy Robinson – enfin, non, Daisy Robinson-Mason plus précisément, selon un état-civil qu'elle préférait oublier – était assise à l'office, feuilletant distraitement un illustré tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder et son regard glisser furtivement vers la nouvelle recrue que Mrs Hughes avait embauchée quelques mois auparavant pour renforcer les effectifs du personnel de maison.

_Et ces cicatrices… je sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute, bien au contraire, mais tout de même…_

Alice Dillon, apparemment totalement ignorante de l'examen dont elle faisait l'objet, était plongée dans la lecture de quelque publication qui semblait absorber en ce moment même son attention pleine et entière.

_Et cet air de toujours faire la tête… Ça lui couterait quoi de sourire une fois de temps en temps ?_

Daisy tenta de chasser ces désagréables pensées en se replongeant dans les nouvelles de la semaine. Mais celles-ci ne semblaient pas suffisamment fascinantes pour chasser l'impression de malaise qui l'avait prise l'instant d'avant en avisant la dernière venue de Downton Abbey.

_Et puis ce regard ! C'est parfois comme si… ben comme si rien, en fait. Comme s'il était mort. Rien. Vide. Ou alors aussi froid que ses mains._

Daisy avait eu un frisson, physique celui-là, lorsqu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée elle avait pris un torchon propre des mains de la nouvelle servante qui venait d'aller ramasser le linge sec sur le fil où on l'avait étendu.

Glaciale. Sa peau était glaciale. Daisy, qui venait de s'activer en cuisine, avait senti ce contact déplaisant contre sa propre peau, agréablement tiédie par la chaleur des fourneaux. Elle avait senti le frisson se propager jusque sa colonne vertébrale et avait de justesse retenu un petit cri.

_Et puis, franchement, elle pourrait dire plus de trois mots une fois de temps en temps ! Des mois qu'elle est là et on ne la connait toujours qu'à peine… à croire que chaque mot qu'elle prononce lui coute une certaine somme retenue sur ses gages._

Daisy regarda encore subrepticement Mrs Dillon – _Alice_, même s'il paraissait incongru que pareille personne eût un prénom, ou quoi que ce soit d'humain et de personnel, en fait – pour essayer de débusquer chez elle un soupçon de sentiment, un début de commencement de quelque chose qui trahît une quelconque émotion, mais rien. Tout au plus si, ce creusement de la ride du lion, là, entre ses deux yeux, alors que son regard et apparemment toute son attention restaient fixés sur cette revue dans laquelle elle était absorbée.

_Quelque part aux entournures, cette femme a tout de même de quoi faire un petit peu peur._

Cinq jours plus tôt, Daisy et Ivy, accompagnées de Jimmy et de Thomas – non ! _Mr Barrow_ maintenant, quand donc allait-elle s'y faire ? – étaient allés assister à une séance de cinématographe. En tout bien tout honneur, cela allait sans dire, et monsieur Carson avait veillé à bien insister sur cet aspect des choses avant de finalement les autoriser à s'absenter tous les quatre à la fois.

Et le film qu'ils avaient vu les avait beaucoup impressionnées, elle et Ivy. En apprenant que c'était un film allemand, elle avait tout de même hésité. Après tout, les Allemands avaient tué William. Alors n'était-ce pas un peu trahir sa mémoire que d'aller voir un de leurs films ? Mais Jimmy avait l'air très enthousiaste à son sujet, et Thomas semblait curieux de le découvrir. Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas parce que c'était allemand que c'était forcément mal ou mauvais. D'autant que c'était inspiré d'un roman écrit par un Irlandais, alors on pouvait presque dire que ce n'était pas complètement allemand.

Thomas – _non ! "Mr Barrow", bon sang !_ – s'était amusé à leur dire que c'était une histoire qui faisait peur. Daisy s'en était senti peu rassurée mais tenta de ne rien lui en montrer, cela lui aurait fait trop plaisir ; Ivy quant à elle parut en voir sa résolution d'aller voir ce film redoubler.

Et c'était ainsi qu'après deux nuits remplies de cauchemars, Daisy se surprenait à comparer une de ses collègues de travail à ce comte Orlok qu'elle avait vu dans le film ; elle n'avait pourtant ni ses longues dents, ni ses oreilles pointues, ni son crane chauve, ni sa peau blanche, ni ses longs doigts noueux, mais c'était une impression générale.

Suffisante pour qu'elle sentît le besoin de se lever et de quitter la pièce pour gagner le cocon rassurant de la cuisine, royaume de madame Patmore.

C'est là que, quelques heures plus tard tandis que Daisy et Ivy s'activaient à tout ranger avant d'aller se coucher, alors que telle une ombre noire et blanche Alice Dillon passait dans le couloir en souhaitant la bonne nuit à ceux qui étaient encore debout en cette heure avancée, Daisy Robinson se pencha vers Ivy Stuart et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

— Dis… après tout… et si les vampires existaient vraiment ?


	2. Jimmy

**Jimmy**

_Pour sûr, ce n'est pas Mary Pickford…_

En effet, la nouvelle servante embauchée par Mrs Hughes n'avait rien des beautés à la mode. Et d'ailleurs, sans être franchement vieille, elle n'était pas non plus une jouvencelle pour autant. Elle n'avait rien d'une petite jeune fille comme Ivy, ni rien de ce à quoi Jimmy s'attendait lorsqu'il avait entendu dire que Mrs Hughes examinait des candidatures pour remplacer l'éphémère Edna.

Ceci dit, pour avoir vécu la guerre de l'intérieur, il fallait forcément avoir quelques années de plus qu'Ivy.

À y bien penser, c'était assez bizarre. Que les hommes aillent faire la guerre, soit. Mais que des femmes y partent aussi, cela dépassait l'entendement de James Kent.

Et qu'elles en reviennent défigurées lui semblait une aberration.

Bon, à proprement parler, cette Mrs Dillon n'était pas vraiment _défigurée_ ; le prétendre serait excessif. Mais il était indéniable que les cicatrices ornant le côté de son visage se voyaient suffisamment pour ne pas passer inaperçues. Voilà donc ce qu'on récoltait à vouloir aider les blessés ? Au fond de lui Jimmy trouvait tout de même cela injuste, même si avant cela le visage n'avait sûrement déjà rien eu de renversant.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu parler du recrutement d'une nouvelle servante, il avait imaginé du sang neuf, de l'entrain, un joli petit minois, ou au moins une jeune fille pétillante avide de nouveautés et d'amusements, de fête foraine, de thés dansants et de sorties au cinéma.

Au lieu de cela ils avaient récolté une veuve de guerre trentenaire qui n'en finissait pas de traîner son deuil et sa face de carême comme on traîne derrière soit les lambeaux d'un vêtement déchiqueté qu'on ne se résout pas à ôter.

Un peu comme Lady Mary récemment, mais pour celle-ci c'était encore tout frais, quelques mois à peine, alors que feu Mr Dillon devait avoir passé l'arme à gauche depuis quoi… au moins quatre ou cinq ans !

_Et qu'est-ce qu'elle lit, encore ? Ne lui arrive-t-il donc jamais de discuter à la place, pour de vrai, de tout ou de rien ?_

Un mot par-ci par-là, une ou deux phrases à table ou pendant le service, voilà à peu près tout des échanges qu'il avait eus avec elle depuis son arrivée.

Enfin non. Il était injuste. Elle avait un peu parlé ; disons que lorsqu'on l'avait interrogé sur la guerre ou sur ses expériences passées elle avait répondu. Mais le peu qu'elle avait dit sur la guerre avait plutôt jeté un froid (_Eh bien ? Vous me posez la question, je vous réponds !_ leur avait-elle simplement rétorqué lorsqu'elle réalisa l'effet qu'avaient eu ses mots sur la tablée), et le peu d'entrain qu'elle avait à entrer dans les détails de sa vie personnelle passée réfrénait les velléités de conversation de qui que ce soit. Tout juste avait-elle parlé de son parcours et de ses places précédentes auprès de différents employeurs.

_Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble quand elle rit ? Si toutefois il lui arrive de rire… Est-ce qu'elle parait plus jeune, alors ? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait la dérider ?_

C'était un challenge. Et dernièrement, Jimmy se lassait un peu de jouer avec les nerfs d'Alfred en flirtant avec Ivy. Il lui fallait trouver un autre défi. Et celui-ci lui paraissait particulièrement indiqué, car apparemment difficile. Un peu comme l'idée de faire rire monsieur Carson lui-même, sans toutefois risquer sa place pour autant. Mais ça le distrairait. Et qui sait ? en plus de lui être compté comme une bonne action, peut-être cela lui rapporterait-il une nouvelle amie ?

Il jeta un regard en direction de la servante ; celle-ci était plongée dans sa lecture, tête penchée, sourcils foncés.

_Mouais. Faire rire les portraits des ancêtres Grantham accrochés un peu partout dans le château serait finalement peut-être moins difficile._


	3. Mr Carson

**Mr Carson**

— Comment ?! Vous voulez dire qu'elle a épousé le chauffeur ? s'exclama Mrs Dillon les yeux écarquillés, la mine stupéfaite, demeurant légèrement bouche bée à la fin de sa phrase.

_Amen ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a le sens des convenances !_

Paradoxalement, c'était là la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Charles Carson alors que pourtant Mrs Dillon – _Alice_, un prénom qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à employer – s'était quelque peu étranglée avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler de travers. Mais c'est en pensant à ce qui avait provoqué cet étranglement soudain que monsieur Carson se dit que parmi les candidates à ce poste, madame Hughes avait sans doute fait un choix approprié à une maison comme la leur.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la nouvelle servante était là, mais pourtant certaines choses lui échappaient encore. Voyant qu'elle avait visiblement quelque peine à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de la conversation qui se tenait alors à la table des domestiques, Anna avait entreprit de clarifier les choses pour elle en lui expliquant en partie la situation et l'historique récent de la famille qu'ils servaient.

Elle avait juste commis l'erreur de lâcher cette bombe au sujet du mariage de feu Lady Sybil alors qu'Alice était en train de boire un verre d'eau. Celle-ci en avait avalé sa gorgée de travers, ce qui lui provoqua une petite quinte de toux.

_"Vous voulez dire qu'elle a épousé le chauffeur !" Eh bien, enfin quelqu'un qui a le sens de ce qui se fait, et de ce qui ne se fait pas…_

Charles Carson était ravi de voir que, même parmi la jeune génération, il subsistait des gens avec suffisamment de sens des convenances pour être choqués de pareille chose. Toutefois il lui faudrait veiller à ce que rien dans les paroles ni les attitudes de Mrs Dillon ne portât atteinte à la dignité des membres de la famille qu'ils servaient et dont, désormais, monsieur Branson faisait partie.

Et ce fut là la deuxième pensée à s'imposer à lui alors. Enfin non, la troisième, car la deuxième lui était venue quelques secondes plus tôt, alors que la jeune femme était en train de tousser sans parvenir à retrouver son souffle ; c'était une pensée que, dans le langage plus trivial de sa jeunesse dissolue, Charlie Carson aurait pu exprimer par : _pourvu qu'elle ne nous claque pas entre les doigts, quand même ! _Si elle s'étranglait, il allait falloir lui donner des tapes dans le dos pour faire passer la quinte de toux, et il aurait horreur d'avoir à se livrer à un geste en apparence si plein de familiarité.

Mais par bonheur Mrs Dillon était parvenue à se reprendre et à regagner une contenance toute empreinte de la dignité requise à cette table. D'ailleurs cette contenance et ce maintien, alliés à une façon de s'exprimer irréprochable, étaient d'autres atouts au crédit de la jeune femme qui faisaient que Mr Carson approuvait le choix de Mrs Hughes de l'embaucher. Cela changeait des servantes avachies à la grande table ou de celles qui confondaient les patrons avec leurs camarades de chambrée, de celles qui rêvaient de faire partie du monde des maîtres ou de celles qui essayaient d'établir avec eux une familiarité déplacée.

Pour le reste, son travail n'était sans doute pas parfait – mais cela était le problème de Mrs Hughes, n'est-ce pas ? – et certaines de ses opinions et expériences professionnelles étaient pour le moins étranges à un homme de la génération de Mr Carson, mais le serviteur parfait n'existait pas, si ? Et puis après tout, à une période où les jeunes hommes étaient enlevés à leurs employeurs pour être envoyés au front, il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un fît leur travail pendant ce temps… et ces Lords et Ladies n'allaient tout de même pas conduire eux-mêmes leurs automobiles comme Lady Édith ! Mais tout de même, une _femme_, occuper une place de chauffeur… Enfin, ses anciens employeurs n'avaient sans doute à l'époque pas trouvé d'autre solution que celle-ci, et d'ailleurs qui était-il pour juger ? Et puis la guerre était loin maintenant, et elle était bel et bien finie. Dieu merci. Imaginer une femme servir de chauffeur à Sa Seigneurie, ou pire ! une réception sans un seul valet de pied, avec de simples servantes… Tout ceci faisait partie des horreurs de la guerre que Charles Carson avait été heureux de laisser derrière lui.

Il lui faudrait juste bien veiller à ce que Mrs Dillon témoignât envers Mr Branson du respect qui lui était désormais dû. Il espérait que ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre de la précédente situation du gendre de Leurs Seigneuries n'amoindrirait pas la déférence qu'elle lui devait. Si toutefois elle montrait le plus petit signe que ce fût le cas, qu'elle se crût permis le moindre soupçon de mépris envers lui, elle serait bien vite détrompée par un Charles Carson des plus strict et ferme dans sa mise au point, foi de majordome !

Mais au final, Alice Dillon présentait bien, était respectueuse et discrète, et faisait à peu près correctement son travail sans se plaindre. En cette période de pénurie en matière de domesticité, il pouvait s'estimer heureux que le choix d'une remplaçante se fût arrêté sur cette jeune femme. Même si une servante mariée – même veuve – était assez peu conventionnel.

À l'autre bout de la table, Mr Carson vit Alfred jeter un regard peu amène à James qui, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents à Ivy, toute rougissante en remportant la soupière vide. Plissant le nez en signe de désapprobation, le majordome en revint à ses réflexions sur la dernière addition à son personnel de maison.

Au moins celle-ci avec ses trente-deux ans, son austérité tout à fait appropriée et son visage marqué ne tournerait pas la tête des jeunes gens !


	4. Lord Grantham

**Lord Grantham**

Les journaux ce matin là n'annonçaient rien de très intéressant. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle la conversation que madame Hughes tenait à cet instant même avec la comtesse faisait pour une fois son chemin depuis l'oreille de Lord Grantham jusqu'à son cerveau.

_Encore une nouvelle servante ! Cela n'en finirait donc jamais, ces recrutements et ces embauches à répétition !_ Et qu'était-il donc arrivé à la précédente ?

Bah, après tout les servantes, c'était le domaine de sa femme et de madame Hughes. La seule fois où il s'en était un tant soit peu mêlé… Moui, bon, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Quoique parfois, son esprit se laissait aller à vagabonder dans les souvenirs passés. De _plaisants_ souvenirs passés. Mais qui n'étaient et ne devaient demeurer que cela : des souvenirs.

Tandis que tout ceci l'avait renvoyé quelques années en arrière dans les méandres de sa mémoire, les paroles de sa femme et de madame Hughes lui parvenaient par bribes :

— …mari est mort à la guerre… peu de références… femme de ménage… devoir de soutenir les veuves de nos héros… elle-même au front… ambulancière… blessée… visage… cicatrices…

Debout dans sa grande bibliothèque, Lord Grantham regarda au loin, à travers la fenêtre, mais sans rien voir de tout ce qui se trouvait au-delà. Son esprit avait soudainement fait retraite en lui-même, en ses pensées. Il n'entendait plus les deux femmes qui poursuivaient leur échange à quelques pas de lui, l'une assise sur le canapé, l'autre se tenant respectueusement debout à proximité.

La guerre…le front… même cette femme avait pu y aller, tandis qu'à lui on avait à maintes reprises refusé cet honneur.

_J'aurais peut-être dû faire comme elle et me porter volontaire comme ambulancier à défaut d'être combattant, j'aurais toujours été mille fois plus utile qu'ici. À ceci près que je ne conduis pas… Dans le fond j'aurais dû demander à Branson – non ! _Tom,_ maintenant – de m'apprendre. Après tout, si même Édith y est parvenue, ce ne peut être bien compliqué…_

_Incroyable, tout de même. Déjà que j'avais un sous-majordome qui en avait plus vu de cette guerre que moi, maintenant même une de mes femmes de ménage a des états de service plus fournis que les miens dernièrement !_

_Vraiment… quelle époque vivons-nous…_

Une époque où, apparemment, il devenait courant d'employer des domestiques mariés : cette nouvelle servante, bien que veuve… Bates et Anna… _Jane_…

_Jane_… le souvenir de sa propre folie… d'un semblant de sa folle jeunesse revenue chanter son chant du cygne, sans doute… il fallait l'espérer.

Mais était-ce vraiment à espérer ? Ç'avait été agréable, ce trouble… comme un retour de ses quinze ou vingt ans qui étaient pourtant bien loin. Une jeunesse que n'avait pourtant jamais ravivé aucune des autres petites bonnes employées au château toutes ces années. Trop jeunes, sans doute, alors que Jane… Jane était une femme.

Mais la voix de Cora le ramena à la réalité :

— J'espère tout de même qu'elle ne fera pas peur aux enfants avec ses cicatrices…

_Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de leur nourrice_, pensa Lord Grantham avec soulagement, _après tout ils la verront peu_.

— À ce propos, madame la comtesse, je l'ai autorisée à tirer un peu moins ses cheveux vers son chignon du côté droit, afin qu'une mèche recouvre quelque peu sa tempe et sa joue. Je sais bien que cela peut paraître négligé, et monsieur Carson l'a d'ailleurs souligné, mais elle semblait y tenir. Et je me suis dit qu'étant donné les circonstances… Toutefois si madame la comtesse préfère qu'elle–

— Non, ce sera bon ainsi, je suppose. Comme vous le dites, étant donné les circonstances… Est-elle à ce point…eh bien… défigurée ?

— Non madame, elle n'est pas défigurée, la rassura Mrs Hughes. Rien à voir avec certains des officiers que l'on a pu accueillir ici pendant la guerre.

À ce souvenir, Lord Grantham réprima un frisson. Souvenirs d'horreur. Il avait toujours eu du mal à les regarder en face. Comment donc avait fait Sibylle pour supporter ces visions sans vaciller ? Et même Édith ? _Pauvres garçons… Même ce canadien qui… De si jeunes hommes !_

— Mais elle est tout de même très marquée sur le coté du visage, précisa Mrs Hughes, je me dois de vous prévenir.

— Oh, c'est terrible pour une femme d'être ainsi atteinte dans son apparence, répondit Cora. Jamais elle ne retrouvera un mari, maintenant… surtout à présent que les hommes de cet âge sont devenus si rares ! Si elle fait l'affaire, je crois que le moins que nous puissions faire est de lui accorder cette petite coquetterie. Et puis ainsi, cela choquera moins les enfants !

Sans vouloir bien se l'admettre, et après que le souvenir de Jane Moorsum fût revenu à la surface, Lord Grantham éprouva un certain soulagement d'apprendre que la nouvelle servante n'était pas très attirante.

— Oui, intervint-il alors dans la conversation, nous nous devons de protéger George et Sybil. Et on ne peut tenir rigueur à cette femme de blessures acquises au champ d'honneur à convoyer nos blessés.

— Tout à fait monsieur le comte, approuva Mrs Hughes. Et la valeur d'une femme de ménage ne se mesure pas à son joli minois.

Lord Grantham se souvint alors de ce que Carson avait dit à propos des deux jeunes valets de pied, Alfred et James, lorsqu'il les avait embauchés : _le travail et l'application valent mieux que la beauté dans le monde réel._ Mais aussi de la remarque dont sa mère avait complété cette affirmation : _si seulement c'était vrai !_

— Et puis d'ailleurs, poursuivit Lord Grantham pensivement, c'est plus sûr ainsi.

— "Plus sûr", monsieur le comte ? répéta Mrs Hughes sans comprendre.

_Dieu tout puissant, _pensa-t-il alors,_ ai-je vraiment dit ça à haute voix ? Il faut absolument que je rattrape ça…_

— Oui, répondit-il embarrassé, nous ne voulons pas de tension entre les jeunes gens en bas, n'est-ce pas ?

_Bien joué. Elles ont l'air d'accepter cette explication. _

_Par contre, Mrs Hughes a un drôle d'air… Est-ce que quelque chose m'aurait échappé à propos du personnel de maison ?_


	5. Mrs Patmore

**Mrs Patmore**

_Au moins elle ne se fait pas prier pour manger… D'ailleurs, ça fait plutôt plaisir à voir !_ se dit Mrs Patmore. _"Rien ne donne plus faim que le chagrin"_, se souvint alors la cuisinière…

Déjà que cette femme avait la tempe et la joue brûlées ainsi que le regard vide ou absent, ç'aurait été une vraie misère qu'elle eût en plus les yeux enfoncés au dessus de joues creuses et d'un corps maigrichon ! Au moins, elle prenait les forces dont elle avait besoin. Pour madame Patmore c'était là l'essentiel.

Mrs Dillon faisait toujours honneur à ses repas, et ne manquait jamais de la féliciter sur l'excellence de la cuisine, même si les déjeuners et soupers du personnel n'avaient rien à voir avec les trésors de virtuosité culinaire qu'elle déployait pour les repas de la famille Crawley.

Que ce fût sincère ou dit par pure politesse, c'était là une attention qui faisait plaisir à madame Patmore. Au moins Alice Dillon se comportait en personne parfaitement bien élevée, et elle aurait aimé qu'il en fût de même pour tous les chenapans qui gravitaient autour de sa cuisine. Surtout Jimmy et Ivy. Quant à ce voyou de Thomas, c'était encore autre chose…

Pour le reste, pas toujours très causante, la nouvelle. Un peu de conversation polie sur la pluie et le beau temps, quelques réflexions sur l'actualité et les nouvelles dans le journal, guère plus. Quoique… lorsqu'ils discutaient de sujets plus généraux, ou au contraires plus particuliers, c'était selon, il semblait parfois à Mrs Patmore qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qu'elle pensait pouvoir être pertinent, allant même jusqu'à commencer à ouvrir la bouche, puis qu'elle se ravisait au dernier moment, retombant dans le mutisme qui lui était familier. À ces moments là, Mrs Patmore paierait volontiers plus d'un penny pour ses pensées et pour savoir ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire, mais il semblait difficile de faire parler Alice de quelque chose qu'elle avait finalement décidé de passer sous silence.

À la rigueur quelques lampées de vin la rendaient un peu plus loquace – Mrs Patmore avait plusieurs fois tenté cette approche, avec modération – mais Alice ne buvait jamais au point de laisser tomber les barrières qu'elle paraissait avoir érigées autour d'elle… Tout ce que la cuisinière avait réussi à apprendre de ces tentatives était qu'apparemment, Alice s'y connaissait en bons vins. Mr Carson en serait certainement ravi, ou du moins le serait-il s'il s'était agit d'un valet de pied et non d'une simple bonne.

Elle avait aussi l'air d'avoir la tête solidement plantée sur les épaules, et d'être pétrie bon sens ; voici qui ne pouvait que plaire à Mrs Patmore. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces gamines rêveuses et de ces jeunes filles en fleur passant leur temps à rêvasser à une vie meilleure qui n'arriverait jamais plutôt qu'à profiter de celle qu'elles avaient déjà – et auraient probablement toute leur vie. Encore que "profiter" ne parût pas le mot juste pour ce qui était d'Alice : elle ne semblait jamais joyeuse à propos de rien, ne jamais s'enthousiasmer pour rien. Sauf peut-être quand ces revues et bouquins dans lesquels elle était souvent plongée lui arrivaient par courrier – le seul courrier qu'elle semblait recevoir, d'ailleurs – ou qu'elle les dévorait ("dévorer", même mot que pour sa cuisine, franchement quelle idée !) un crayon à la main, griffonnant par-ci par-là on ne savait quoi. Les seuls moments où elle paraissait s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit, aimer quoi que ce soit.

Non, décidément, cette fille était trop taciturne au goût de Mrs Patmore. Il était difficile de se sentir à l'aise en sa seule présence. En fait et sans savoir bien pourquoi, Beryl Patmore était parfois titillée par l'envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer un bon coup en lui criant de se réveiller un peu.

_Oui, je sais, c'est idiot mais c'est ainsi. J'en ai marre de la voir là posée comme un meuble tous les matins, tous les midis et tous les soirs que le Bon Dieu fait._

_Mais dans le fond, c'est peut-être une déformation professionnelle. Le résultat de trop d'années passées comme simple servante, à devoir se rendre discrète à l'étage des patrons et à se fondre dans la tapisserie… Pas beaucoup plus qu'un meuble. Un meuble utile._

_Dans ce cas, bon sang que je suis contente d'être cuisinière !_


End file.
